


parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme

by gellavonhamster



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember me to one who lives there, / She once was a true love of mine"</p>
            </blockquote>





	parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair:_  
_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._  
_Remember me to one who lives there,_  
_She once was a true love of mine._

Перец. Ваниль. Кардамон. Корица. Ящик с корицей кто-то оставил приоткрытым, и миссис Брэнди недовольно поджимает губы, закрывая его. Понятное дело, в этом нет ничего необычного, но не покидает ощущение, будто таких незначительных, но досадных мелочей стало больше с тех пор, как в Англию вернулась магия. Как-никак, управляться в лавке стало сложнее: бедняга Тоби повздорил с соседом, а тот возьми и преврати его в корягу – сам не понял, как так вышло, только вчера расколдовали. Конторка одним не слишком прекрасным утром пустила корни, которые сами собой исчезли три дня спустя, а в доме миссис Брэнди в Ислингтоне вороны, вылетевшие из зеркала, перебили почти всю посуду. До сих пор то там, то сям под ногами хрустят осколки.  
Нет, полно. Стало спокойнее. Мускатный орех, гвоздика, горчица, имбирь... Ничего больше не обращается незнамо во что, не появляется из воздуха и не пропадает. Никто больше не пропадает.  
Миссис Брэнди сердито встряхивает головой. Зачем она, взрослая женщина, вновь и вновь возвращается в мыслях к тому, чего не изменить?  
Он исчез. Так сказали слуги сэра Уолтера Джону, а Джон передал ей. Исчез без следа, и вроде бы в этом были замешаны эльфы, а может, маги, а может, и те, и другие – а впрочем, всему, о чём шепчутся на кухнях и на рынке, верить не стоит. Всё это так странно, что даже не получается чувствовать себя оскорблённой. Если Бог милостив, Стивен жив и в добром здравии – миссис Брэнди не уверена, что хочет узнать, так ли это. Скоро она наверняка забудет о нём; скоро простит себя за то, что забыла, но, похоже, не сегодня и, скорее всего, не завтра.  
Петрушка. Шалфей. Розмарин. Тимьян.  
Над входной дверью звякает колокольчик.  
\- Добрый вечер, - бросает ей бледная, очень хорошо и дорого одетая молодая леди. Удивительно: где это видано, чтобы знатные дамы сами ходили в бакалейную лавку, да ещё и в одиночестве? – Я ищу миссис Брэнди.  
«Она выглядит так, будто пережила долгую и тяжёлую болезнь», - думает миссис Брэнди. Проблески преждевременной седины в волосах леди притягивают внимание, и приходится сделать над собой усилие, чтобы перестать рассматривать необычную посетительницу.  
\- Миссис Брэнди – это я. Чем могу быть вам полезна, леди?  
\- У меня для вас послание от Стивена Блэка.  
Теперь сдерживаться приходится, чтобы не ахнуть в голос.  
\- Мистер Блэк служил дворецким у моего мужа...  
\- Леди Поул, - шепчет миссис Брэнди, и посетительница кривится, будто ей неприятно слышать собственную фамилию.  
\- Когда я была в Венеции, - продолжает она, - я... получила письмо от мистера Блэка. В числе всего прочего он просил передать вам свои искренние извинения за то, что он не навестил вас перед тем, как отбыть из Англии, и за некоторые странности в его поведении, которые могли огорчить или обидеть вас. Он всем сердцем сожалеет, что у него не было возможности попрощаться с вами достойным образом и попросить у вас прощения.  
\- Он уехал навсегда? – недоверчиво спрашивает миссис Брэнди. Поулы высоко ценили своего дворецкого, это ей известно, но разве это возможно, чтобы слуга писал личное письмо своей госпоже и просил посредничества в деликатном деле?  
\- Думаю, навсегда.  
\- В Африку?  
Леди Поул внимательно смотрит на неё, и миссис Брэнди, вдруг вспомнившей всё, что о судьбе этой женщины писали в газетах, становится холодно.  
\- Как вам самой кажется?  
Чтобы ответить, приходится глубоко вдохнуть, хотя отвечает всё равно тихо:  
\- Мне кажется, что нет.  
Её собеседница медленно кивает, не меняя выражения лица.  
\- Я полагаю, он... несколько ближе. Или дальше?  
\- Спорный вопрос.  
\- Вам... не известен ли вам обратный адрес?  
Посетительница ёжится – видимо, ей тоже холодно.  
\- Увы, не могу вам его подсказать.  
\- Тогда, ваша светлость, если у вас когда-нибудь возникнет такая возможность, будьте так добры: передайте ему, пожалуйста, что я не в обиде. Как я понимаю, он поступил единственно возможным на тот момент образом. Передайте ему, - миссис Брэнди сглатывает и продолжает, - что я желаю ему счастья на новом месте. И если однажды он снова окажется в Англии и пожелает увидеться, я не возражу. Да, я буду очень рада его видеть.  
\- Я передам ему, - говорит леди Поул.  
Они прощаются, но у самой двери леди оборачивается.  
\- Может быть, - начинает она, - мистер Блэк навестит вас, когда... когда зацветёт... - она оглядывается на ящички с приправами, - тимьян. Не забудьте: тимьян. Всего хорошего, миссис Брэнди.  
И уходит, не дожидаясь новых вопросов.

Вернувшись домой, Эмма Уинтертаун закрывается в своей спальне, снимает полог с большого зеркала, зажигает свечу и, неразборчиво прошептав пару фраз, подносит её к стеклу. Огонёк тотчас начинает подрагивать, будто из зеркала дует. Эмма не питает тёплых чувств к заклятьям и волшебству, но по иронии судьбы она – одна из тех, кто после возвращения магии в Англию способен колдовать с лёгкостью, достойной ауреата. «Я фехтую лишь потому, что ныне у каждого второго в руках шпага», - так выразилась она однажды в письме Джону Сегундусу.  
Её руки идеальны для шпаги.  
\- Я выполнила вашу просьбу, Ваше величество, - говорит она, и человек, которого мгновение назад в комнате не было, хмурится:  
\- Не зовите меня так, моя леди.  
\- Вы теперь король, Стивен. Все должны к вам так обращаться. Привыкайте.  
Хотя бы выглядит он, как положено королю, думает Эмма. Мантия из листвы – то ли искусственной, то ли настоящей, корона из сплава инея и лунного света на отросших распущенных волосах. Может, он и в своей ливрее был столь же похож на эльфа, только она не замечала? Может, не только наряд изменил его облик, но и сам воздух того причудливого, пугающего мира, которому он теперь принадлежит?  
\- Благодарю за помощь, моя леди. Я у вас в долгу.  
\- Не стоит.  
\- Что... что она сказала?  
Эмма жестом приглашает его присесть.  
\- Что не держит на вас зла. Что понимает: вы были заложником обстоятельств. Что желает вам счастья и была бы чрезвычайно рада снова с вами свидеться.  
\- Этому не бывать.  
\- Почему, Стивен? Ко мне же вы приходите.  
Король Обретённой Надежды печально качает головой.  
\- Я ведь не Джон Аскгласс, моя леди. Мои владения не простираются за пределы страны фей, и жить на два дома я не могу. Я не могу продолжать поддерживать знакомство с ней, ибо не считаю себя вправе подпитывать неоправданные надежды. Однажды... – помедлив, он продолжает, - эта дама сказала мне, что последовала бы за мной куда угодно, но что она знает о стране фей, где на каждом шагу иллюзии и недомолвки? Нет, наша с ней встреча совершенно недопустима.  
\- Да, да, - терпеливо кивает Эмма. – Вы правы. Честь вам и хвала, что не берётесь сковывать женщину обещаниями, которые вам не под силу выполнить. Приятно, что всё ещё есть мужчины, которые на это способны, - она произносит это более зло, чем намеревалась, и Стивен, вероятно, догадывается, о ком она думает, и ничего не говорит. – Но, быть может, вы предоставите ей решать, следовать ли за вами куда-либо? Я не предлагаю вам просто взять и забрать её в бруг: вы как никто другой понимаете, насколько недопустимо такое поведение. Я предлагаю сделать предложение и оставить выбор за ней. Миссис Брэнди, конечно, не наивная девица, полагающая, что, кроме сердечной привязанности, в жизни ничего нет, но мало ли, вдруг она так и будет ждать, а не придёте ли вы к ней, когда зацветёт тимьян.  
\- Тимьян? – человек, когда-то звавшийся Стивеном Блэком, недоумённо смотрит на неё. – Почему тимьян?  
Когда Эмма объясняет ему, он сокрушённо закрывает глаза:  
\- Зачем вы ей это сказали, моя леди?  
\- Затем, что теперь вы не возьмётесь самостоятельно решать, что для неё лучше, - отрезает Эмма.  
Стивен вздыхает:  
\- И когда же цветёт тимьян? В мае? В июне?  
\- Когда вам будет угодно, тогда и цветёт. Вы же король эльфов, Стивен.

\- Мэм, - как-то вечером дрожащим голосом говорит Джон. Миссис Брэнди смотрит туда, куда он указывает, и видит, что из ящичка с тимьяном тянется тонкий стебелёк. Нежно-лиловые цветы светлеют в полумраке.  
Миссис Брэнди чувствует, как сердце колотится будто и не в груди даже, а где-то в горле.  
\- Джон, иди домой, - велит она.  
Джон с сомнением глядит на неё – не иначе как думает о том, какая убедительная коряга вышла из его несчастного товарища.  
\- Не к добру это, мэм.  
\- Всё в порядке, - твёрдо говорит она. – Так надо.  
Когда Джон уходит, она запирает магазин, поднимается в комнату над ним, кладёт на стол маленькое зеркальце – и ждёт.


End file.
